Azares del destino
by Shizudei
Summary: AU universo alternativo. Deidara es un chico que no cree en el amor...Pero que pasa cuando la conozca a ella, a esa chica que cambio totalmente su vida... Porque fue un azar del destino no?
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Olaa chicos de fanfiction =D, soy nueva! Ya llevo dos años leyendo fics, y ahora recién me animo a escribir uno yo misma; se que es un poco tarde para escribir fanfics de naruto, pero mas vale tarde que nunca jejje en fin espero que lean y me dejen reviews (si es que hay alguien que todavía que le guste los fics) este es el prologo. Así que ahora los dejo leer.

Casi se me olvida

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **ITACHI** : Es un chico apuesto y popular; su primo es Tobi, su hermano sasuke, y su tío Madara son su única familia. Esta enamorado de Ayame.

 **AYAME** : Es una chica muy linda, amable. Se convertirá en la mejor amiga de shizune. Ayuda a su padre en su restaurante "Ichiraku". Esta enamorada de itachi

 **Shizune** una joven muy hermosa, sencilla y amable; con un pasado muy doloroso, y aun asi seguia sonriendo se dirigía a paso lento a la preparatoria "konoha" con el mismo nombre de la ciudad, en la que de ahora en adelante viviría y estudiaría ahí, sus padres había fallecido en un accidente automovilistico, quedo a cargo de su tia tsunade, directora de la preparatoria.

 **DEIDARA** un chico "rebelde" por así decirlo; presumido, alto, rubio, muy popular entre las chicas, le interesaba el arte y todo lo relacionado con él, era considerado uno de los chicos más "guapos de la prepa" al igual que sus amigos pain, itachi, sasori,tobi, hidan, zetsu, kakuzu y kisame.

Deidara considera al amor como una tonderia, un juego para niños que se dejan llevar por los sentimientos, pero shizune le hara comprender que el amor es todo lo contrario a lo que el piensa.

¿Cómo los unira el destino a estas dos personas tan distintas y opuestas? Pero dicen que polos opuestos se atraen no? ¿Cómo sera posible que el amor los una? Que por azares del destino el amor floresca entre los dos.

CONTINUARA…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

N/A: Se que este "descripción" es muy corta…..también se que esta pareja es un poco extraña pero siempre quise hacer un fic de ellos, el fic es un shizunexdeidara, y itachixayame, estas serán las parejas principales.

Déjenme reviews xfa xfaa se los ruego ( es mi primer fic) les mando besos y cuídense….Ayer 18/09 era mis cumple y bueno dije mañana lo subo sin falta.

Shizudei fuera….

PD: el capitulo 1 lo subiré pronto.

Bye cuídense…..


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

N/A: Ola este es mi primer cap espero que lo lean y que sea de su agrado y antes de empezar le doy las gracias a aliana12chica10 por dejarme mi primer review jejeje.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son del gran KISHIMOTO.

Y sin más lo dejo leer…

UN DIA LLENO DE EMOCIONES

POV SHIZUNE

Me habia levantado muy temprano para mi primer dia en la preparatoria de konoha, aun estaba muy cansada por el viaje y me sentia triste por la muerte de mis padres que habia sucedido hace poco.

FLASHBACK

Iban en el automovil de su padre, ella y su madre, se dirigian a felizmente a pasar tiempo en familia, ya que sus padres por sus trabajos tenian muy poco tiempo. Estaban charlando animadamente, cuando de pronto un auto choco con ellos lo unico que sintio fue un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza, escucho los vidrios romperse y sus padres desmayados y sangrando ella intento que abrieran los ojos con lagrimas en los ojos lloro como nunca habia llorado.

Cuando llego la ambulancia los trasladaron a ella y a sus padres al hospital lo mas rapido que pudieron. Llegaron al hospital y a ella le vendaron la parte de la nuca porque habia recibido un golpe muy fuerte por el impacto. Pero sus padres murieron, ella al enterarse lloro amargamente, vio a su tia tsunade muy triste que al enterarse del accidente fue al hospital. Shizune quedo a cargo de su tia tsunade, esta decidio que lo mejor seria que se vallan a vivir a konoha.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Al recordar aquel hecho se le humedecieron los ojos, pero escucho un toque a la puerta de su habitacion; fue a abrir y vio que era su tia tsunade, parpadeo rapidamente para que esta no notara que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Buenos dias Shizune espero que hayas dormido bien

-Buenos dias tia tsunade y si dormi bien gracias

\- ¿shizune te sientes bien? - pregunto tsunade

-si estoy bien tia tsunade

-por favor shizune no me digas tia me haces sentir muy mayor, solo dime tsunade – a lo que shizune solo asintio levemente con una sonrisa.

-Bueno ven a tomar el desayuno, y luego tenemos que ir a la preparatoria para ver lo de tu inscripcion y en que salon te tocara.

-estabien, muchas gracias por todo.

\- no es necesario que me agradescas. – respondio tsunade con una sonrisa.

\- bueno creo que mejor me apresuró porque se me hara tarde.

-si claro

Luego del desayuno, me diriigi a mi habitacion para ir a la prepa. Empeze a alistarme y vi que aun era muy temprano, me puse a pensar sobre ¿como seria mi vida de ahora en adelante?

¿Cómo seria la prepa? ¿Tendria nuevas amigas y amigos? ¿Qué me depararia el destino?

¿Esto que sucedió que hizo que me venga a konoha fue un azar del destino? ¿Acaso la vida tendria algo para mi, aquí en konoha? ¿Me enamoraria de alguien? ¿Esa persona corresponderia a mi amor? O simplemente seria un amor no correspondido. Estas preguntas rondaban por mi mente.

Estaba hundida en mis pensamientos cuando oigo la voz de mi tia, llamando a la puerta

-shizune es hora de irnos

-estabien, ya voy.

Salimos y subimos al coche de mi tia, luego nos dirigimos a la prepa

(FIN DEL POV)

* * *

En otro lugar un poco lejos (no taaan lejos jeje)

POV DEIDARA

Habia amanecido y tenia mucho sueño, era como siempre otro dia aburrido de clases,

No me sentia con los animos ni ganas de ir a la prepa, pero era peor quedarme en casa, muy solitario y aburrido. Aunque no me vendria mal tener un poco de soledad. Seguia hundido en mis pensamientos, cuando oi la voz de mis amigos llamandome para desayunar (siento interrumpir pero se me habia olvidado decirles que los akatsukis, menos konan viven en una casa por no decir mansion, y tambien vive ahí Madara)

-deidara no seas un flojo y has algo provechoso – decia madara

-si rubiecita – decia hidan

Todos se reian a carcajadas, menos deidara que se molesto y solo fruncio el seño

-hay algo para desayunar que no sea comprado –decia deidara

\- si me pagaran dinero yo cocinaria – decia kakuzu

\- no, nosotros no tenemos tiempo para cocinar y eso es cosa de chicas – decia kisame

\- hablando de chicas me entere de algo- decia sasori

\- ¿Y que es? – preguntaron todos intrigados

\- ¿itachi esta enamorado? – decia sasori

\- ¿Qué? – dijeron todos sorprendidos

Itachi que estaba bebiendo yogurt se atoro y empezo a toser

\- ¿y de quien? – pregunto pain que iba entrando

\- pues de una chica llamad - sasori no pudo continuar porque lo interrumpieron

\- eso a ti quien te lo dijo – dijo itachi, pero al decirlo desvio la mirada para que no vieran su leve sonrojo al pensar en cierta chica de cabello castaño

zetsu que había notado el sonrojo de itachi, lo delato con todos y todos se sorprendieron

\- pero como buenos amigos que somos, te vamos a ayudar para que la conquistes. Y dinos ¿quien es? Es linda de seguro – decia hidan

\- cállate, ella es linda, tiene unos hermosos ojos y es amable - dijo itachi

\- ¿ya dinos quien es? – preguntaron todos intrigados

\- es ayame ichiraku (no sabia cual era el apellido de ayame, asi que le puse ichiraku) – decia sasori

\- wao, ella es linda. Tienes buenos gustos itachi – decia kisame

Todos asintieron levemente

-pero ella es mía -dijo itachi serio

-Bueno ya halaremos despues de eso, apresurense que llegaran tarde a la prepa – decia madara

Todos asentimos y nos fuimos a alistar, entre a mi habitacion y me apresure porque se me hacia tarde

Luego cuando todos estuvimos listos nos subimos al coche de madara muy grande por cierto y nos dirigimos a la prepa

Al llegar como siempre habian muchas chicas que eran nuestras fans, todos mis amigos se fueron rapidamente al aula. En cambio yo camine lentamente al entrar vi a la directora tsunade con una chica muy linda, parecia que era nueva ya que nunca la habia visto en la prepa, pero se fue con la directora y no le pude hablar.

Al caminar iba pensando mis amigos ya tenian sus novias o estaban enamorados, en cambio yo no, no sabia lo que era el amor porque nunca me habia enamorado, tambien lo considero como un juego de niños que dejan que sus sentimientos los dominen, sufriendo por una persona especial y son capaces de dar todo por esas personas de las cuales estan enamorados, en el fondo muy dentro de mi los envidiaba por sentir amor y ser correspondidos, aunque me negaba a aceptarlo

Iba tan hundido en mis pensamientos que al doblar por el pasillo hacia mi casillero, iba corriendo alguien y choque con esa persona. Me paré y enoje porque esa persona mo tuvo cuidado. Estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando escuche una suave voz que dijo

\- Lo siento mucho no me fije por donde andaba, esque iba corriendo hacia mi salon, soy nueva y aun no conosco bien esta preparatoria, espero que me disculpes

Al mirarla me quede atonito era esa chica que estaba con tsunade-sama, esa chica hermosa que vi, me avergonce por casi haberle gritado, en seguida le dije

-no te preocupes no hay problema – le extendi mi mano para que se parase ya que seguia en el suelo

Ella acepto y se levanto

-¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunte

-shizune ¿y tu?

-deidara mucho gusto - le dije amablemente, le sonrei y como todo un caballero , le bese la mano

Ella solo sonrió. me dijo que este era su segundo año de preparatoria y como compartíamos algunas materias, justamente era una de esas historia, le dije que nos iríamos juntos solo que me espere porque tenia que ir por unos libros a mi casillero, ella asintió levemente.

Fui rápidamente, no quería hacerla esperar demasiado.

Cuando volví nos dirigimos hacia nuestro salón.

* * *

N/A: Bueno hasta aquí mi primer cap…..siii termine mi primer capitulo!

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, no se preocupen actualizare pronto….

Pero porfaaa dejenme reviews se los ruego, acepto críticas y tambien tomatazos jejeje dejenme sus opiniones

PD: Se que el titulo del cap no es muy creativo que digamos pero no se me ocurrio otro

Bueno con esto me despido y hasta el proximo capitulo, les mando besos, bye bye

Shizudei fuera


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

N/A : Olaaa, alfin pude subir la conti y lo siento por tardar tanto… aquí esta el cap2 espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen un review….gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un review …..

NOTAS O ACLARACIONES:

() : Algunas aclaraciones del fic y tambien mis comentarios

Lo que esta en " **negrita"** pensamientos de los personajes

Habra una linea horizontal para indicar el cambio de escena

Y por ultimo:

DISCLAIMER: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen….. Solo el fic me pertenece.

Ahora sin más los dejo leer….

 **CONOCIENDO AMIGOS?**

POV SHIZUNE

Mientras nos dirigiamos al salon con deidara; el chico que conoci por casualidad, ibamos conversando, tiene el pelo rubio con un extravagante peinado.

Justo cuando habiamos llegado a la puerta del salon estaba una profesora en la puerta y le dijo a deidara que pasara y se dirigio hacia mi.

-señorita usted es la nueva alumna llamada shizune?

-si – le respondi

\- yo me llamo kurenai y soy el maestra de historia, bueno espereme un momento en un minuto la presento a la clase

Yo solo asenti levemente y vi como entro al aula.

FIN DEL POV

La sensei entro al aula y empezo a hablar

-alumnos les tengo una noticia, desde hoy ingresara una nueva estudiante, espero que sean amables con ella, Shizune por favor pasa.

Al escuchar su nombre shizune se puso un poco nerviosa pero supo ocultarlo muy bien, al entrar al salon y pararse al frente sintio la mirada de todos sobre ella.

-ola me llamo shizune, un gusto en conocerlos, espero que nos llevemos bien – dijo shizune

-muy bien shizune, toma asiento atrás de deidara y continuemos con la clase

Shizune se dirigio hacia deidara y se sento atrás de él, saco sus libros y empezo a escribir lo que kurenai-sensei indicaba.

POV DEIDARA

Vi cuando entro a la clase y note que parecia algo nerviosa, luego de presentarse la sensei kurenai le ordeno a shizune que se sentara atrás mio.

La hora parecio avanzar rapido porque cuando me di cuenta ya era hora del receso,

Me levante y vi como ella estaba todavia sentada, hundida en sus pensamientos, decidi que lo mejor era sacarla de sus pensamientos

-shizune? hmm

Solo me dirigio una mirada como indicando que continuara

-no nada, nada hmm

Note como empezaba a recoger y guardar sus libros, luego la vi observando al vacio y me percate de algo importante ella no conocia muy bien la prepa.

-shizune quieres que te haga un recorrido por la prepa para que la conoscas y luego podriamos almorzar juntos " **tan pronto me di cuenta de lo que habia dicho, tenia doble sentido que tenia asi que añadi rapidamente** " y asi te presento a mis amigos? hmm

-estabien

Al terminar de guardar cada uno nuestras cosas, nos dirigimos hacia el gimnasio luego a la biblioteca y asi sucesivamente fuimos yendo por toda la prepa para que ella la conosca mejor, al caminar note algunas miradas asesinas que le dirigian algunas chicas a ella, eran algunas de mis fans.

Al terminar el recorrido nos dirigimos a la cafeteria y fuimos a la mesa donde se encontraban mis amigos con konan (una mesa grande para muchas personas porque los akatsukis son muchos jeje).

FIN DEL POV DEIDARA

-ola – saludo deidara

\- ola – dijeron todos

-mi querido amigo deidara acaso no vas a presentarnos a esta lindura? – pregunto hidan mirando insinuativamente a shizune,

Deidara solo miro serio a hidan

Despues todos dirigieron su mirada a shizune, shizune solo se quedo quieta, konan decidio romper el silencio que se habia formado

-yo soy konan un gusto

-me llamo pein –decia un chico con varios piercings (que sexi es jajajaj)

-soy tobi y soy un buen chico –decia un chico enmascarado

-yo zetsu

-soy kisame

-yo sasori –decia un pelirrojo que estaba con una marioneta

-soy itachi –decia muy serio (que callado)

-yo kakuzu

-yo soy hidan, el mas sexi del grupo, a tus servicios –decia hidan mirandola coquetamente

-tambien es un religioso y raro –dijo kakuzu

-callate, el dios jashin te castigara por burlarte, avaro–decia hidan

-bueno ya dejen de pelear –decia konan con una gota en la cabeza (que pacifista nos salio).

-porque mejor no comemos –dijo zetsu con una cara de maniatico hambriento

A todos les salio una gota en la cabeza

-mejor almorzemos – decia serio pain

-me pagaras dinero si lo hago – preguntaba kakuzu ilusionado

Caida estilo anime de todos

-Por eso es conocido como el avaro –decia konan dirigiendose a shizune

Despues de todo eso, se dedicaron a almorzar cuanto escucharon el grito de un euforico rubio

-vamos a comer ramen (ya se imaginaran quien es) –decia naruto

Sasuke solo lo miraba serio con su tipica pose

-NARUTO! – decia sakura molesta (no decia, gritaba)

-sakura-chan que pasa- dijo naruto

Pero no pudieron decir algo mas porque alguien los interrumpio

-ola –decia una chica de pelo castaño sonriendo

-ola ayame-chan –decia naruto

-veo que nunca cambiaras naruto –decia ayame amablemente

Mientras tanto en la mesa de los akatsukis y shizune miraban la escena en silencio

-esa no es AYAME –decia sasori tratando de que itachi se diese cuenta

Itachi que habia estado escuchando solo le dirigio una mirada muy seria a sasori

Mientras tanto naruto, sakura y sasuke habian tomado lugar en una mesa cerca a la mesa de itachi y los demas

-pero miren a quien tenemos aquí: al hermanito de itachi, y a la futura cuñada de sasuke -decia hidan mirando disimuladamente a ayame

-que casualidad –apoyo zetsu en tono burlon

Itachi y sasuke solo los miraron seriamente (con esa mirada de los uchihas)

-pero bueno creo que seria muy descortes no invitar a ayame-chan a que nos acompañe, no lo creen? –decia sasori (que caballeroso que es –suspiro-)

Todos los que sabian el secreto de itachi asintieron

Shizune veia toda la escena confundida e incredula, no sabia a que se referian ellos, deidara al notar esto solo le dirigio una mirada como diciendole que luego le explicaria (claro que deidara no revelaria el secreto de itachi a shizune, el era un "buen amigo" jeje) a lo que ella levemente asintio.

-ayame-chan no quieres acompañarnos –decia kisame con una sonrisa maliciosa

Ayame al principio se sintio confundida, pero luego asintio levemente y se sento al lado de shizune

-me llamo shizune mucho gusto

-yo soy ayame –decia sonriente (creo que le encanta sonreir a esta chica)

Y asi empezaron a almorzar, despues de eso se dirigieron a su salon cada uno (aunque como dije antes, algunos comparten asignaturas)

La siguiente clase era literatura con el maestro kakashi, y les tocaba a shizune, ayame e itachi, cada uno tomo su lugar shizune al último asiento, donde podia ver por la ventana, ayame delante de ella y al frente de ella itachi. Despues de veinte minutos de parte de su querido profesor kakashi alfin llego

-buenos dias alumnos, perdonen la tardanza es que me perdi en el camino de la vida (tipico de él) me informaron que hay una nueva alumna, podria pararse y presentarse

En ese momento shizune solo levanto la cabeza ya que estaba algo distraida y se paro

-me llamo shizune mucho gusto a todos

-muy bien señorita puede tomar asiento y podremos continuar la clase (yo diria empezar la clase)

Luego de su rapida presentacion (y corta) shizune solo tomaba nota de lo que el sensei indicaba. Noto que ayame le dirigia rapidas y timidas miradas a itachi

Al terminar la clase itachi solo se levanto y se fue, mientras tanto ayame espero a shizune y fueron juntas al receso y charlaban animadamente sobre sus vidas, sus estudios y todo eso.

Despues el dia paso relativamente normal a shizune le tocaba ingles, y tambien ahí estaban pain, konan, hidan, tobi y sasori y otras personas que no conocia. La clase paso normal sin ningun percanse ni nada por el estilo.

Shizune al ver terminado su largo y primer dia en la prepa se dirigio hacia la salida y vio que afuera estaban los akatsukis (en la prepa estos chicos eran conocidos como los akatsukis).

-ola shizune-chan –dijo tobi

-ya se van? –pregunto ayame que iba llegando

-si, hasta mañana a todos –decia un apresurado kisame

-hey kisame espera me debes dinero –dijo kakuzu y fue tras él

-bueno tobi se va, adios –dijo tobi

-idiota si vivimos en el mismo apartamento –dijo sasori

-bueno yo tambien me voy, tengo un asunto pendiente –dijo hidan con una leve sonrisa

-hasta mañana yo me voy tengo que arreglar una marioneta –dijo sasori

-yo tambien me voy – dijo zetsu y se fue

-bueno me despido –decia konan

-yo tambien, hasta mañana –dijo pain

-bueno me voy se me hace tarde tengo que ayudar a mi padre en el ichiraku nos vemos –decia yame

-me voy adios –decia itachi

-bueno parece que ya todos se fueron –decia shizune a deidara

-si eso parece –decia el rubio

-yo me retiro, nos vemos deidara –decia shizune

-estabien, hasta mañana –decia deidara

Y asi cada uno se fue por su lado

Shizune se dirigia a su casa a paso lento, estaba hundida en sus pensamientos:

 **Bueno fue un día muy largo y conocí a varias personas, entre ellos los amigos de deidara y a ayame, me caen bien parecen buenas personas, como quisiera que mis padres estuviesen aquí** –suspira- **bueno haber hoy tengo que hacer algunos deberes de ingles y literatura, espero que mañana no sea un día agotador** –pensaba ella

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte todos los akatsukis ya estaban en sus casas, algunos jugando, otros arreglando marionetas (cof-sasori-cof) y otros haciendo quien sabe que cosa.

Hasta que deidara y sasori empezaron a platicar, los otros (menos hidan) curiosos se acercaron

-de que hablan –dijo kisame

-es que no notaron que hidan parece que trama algo –decia sasori

-no es natural que el tenga "un asunto pendiente" –decia zetsu

-debemos averiguar que pasa como "buenos amigos" –decia tobi (yo diria como metiches que son)

-bueno, bueno de que hablan -decia hidan entrando

-nada, nada hidan –decia kisame

\- si tiene razon hmm-decia deidara

-ya llegue –decía madara

* * *

CONTINUARA….

N/A: olaaa perdon por la tardanza es que no tenia mucho tiempo, y ahora actualice porque ya iban a terminar mis adoradas vacaciones (noooo) TTT-TTT

Y con las clases ya no tendre mucho tiempo para actualizar, pero descuiden tratare de actualizar lo mas antes posible….. y como saben porfas dejenme sus opiniones para ver si les gusto o no el cap….dejen review siiii….

Agradesco a todos que me dejaron review y me animaron a subir este cap .…Acepto reviews, tomatazos y recomendaciones. Ademas creo que aumentare algun romance

Y quisiera que den sugerencias para emparejar a naruto, sasuke, sakura, hinata, temari, neji, gaara, ino, etc. Espero sus opiniones sobre las parejas.

Bueno yo me despido, les mando besos bye bye

Shizudei fuera


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** Hola! Que tal! Perdón por no actualizar antes, en verdad; espero me disculpen, pero realmente estuve muy ocupada (casi no tenía tiempo ni para respirar).

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, no son míos

 **AVISO:** Disculpen si la personalidad de los personajes sale OOC, pero como es un AU (universo alterno) el mundo ninja jamás sucedió y sus personalidades son casi normales... pero trataré de que no me salga muy OOC.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

*pensamientos*

 _Los recuerdos van en ccursiva_

Ahora sin más, los dejo leer. ...

* * *

 **CAPITULO III**

 **ARROGANTE**

Habían transcurrido cuatro semanas desde que Shizune ingreso a la preparatoria, había conocido a muchas personas y había logrado hacer muchos amigos; mostraban ser muy amables, le agradaban la mayoría. Se llevaba bien con todos.

Sólo que desde hace tres días atràs cambió totalmente la visión que tenía de Deidara

 _Estaban en receso, la clase de kakashi la notaba muy aburrida, ya que el maestro llegaba muy tarde siempre diciendo:_

 _"Me perdí en el camino de la vida". Estaba en su banco guardando sus cuadernos, cuando escucho a Deidara e Hidan hablando entre ellos._

 _-¿Y que pasó con esa chica de primer año? -preguntó Hidan curioso_

 _-No losé, era una inepta -decía de forma arrogante Deidara_

 _-¿Qué pasó? -le preguntó Hidan_

 _-Nada, sólo que esa niña pensó que yo la quería y todo eso_

 _-Tú? No bromees_

 _-Ni siquiera sabía quien era ella, le dije que no me interesaba, y que nunca la había visto -hablaba arrogantemente_

 _-Vaya..._

 _-Y se pusó a chillar, jaja aunque talves pueda aprovecharme de su cuerpo_

 _-Que estúpida, en serio lo harás -preguntó Hidan_

 _-Lo dudó, esa niña no me interesa en lo más mínimo, fue una ilusa; a mi no me interesa nadie sentimentalmente, el amor es una tontería -respondió restandole importancia al asunto_

 _Luego salieron despidiéndose de Shizune, sin notar que ella los había escuchado._

La conversación que el otro día había escuchado, la mantenía muy pensativa en los últimos días, ¿realmente Deidara pensaría eso del amor? ¿Era un arrogante? Eran las preguntas que rondabam en su cabeza, Deidara actuaba como una persona muy arrogante, incluso se lo habían dicho, ella odiaba a las personas arrogantes; a pesar de que algunas personas le habían dicho que era un arrogante, algo en el interior de ella se negaba a creer esas palabras, en los últimos días siempre había demostrado ser amable, hasta le consideraba como su "amigo". Prefería mejor no escuchar a las malas lenguas que hablan, y decidió ignorar eso que decían de él, total ella no podía prejuzgar a nadie.

Al fin había llegado el bendito viernes, aunque era su primer mes en clases lo notaba muy pesado ya que le llenaron de un sin fin de deberes, su día paso totalmente normal, sin ningún percance, solamente que no había visto a Deidara en toda la mañana, le habían comentado que en un par de ocasiones hizo llorar a unas chicas, cada una buscaba su amor y aceptación a los sentimientos que le profesaban, lo cual no ocurrió, Deidara sólo las rechazó fríamente.

Cuando faltaban unos minutos para el timbre de salida, el profesor Azuma dio la orden para que vayan guardando sus cosas, llegada la hora de irse salió junto a konan ya que era la única con la que compartía clases en esa asignatura, al llegar a la salida se despidió de algunos de sus amigos entre ellos Konan, Pain, Sasori, Zetsu. En el camino se encontró directamente con Deidara, quien iba viniendo del lado contrario, quien se ofreció acompañarla hasta su casa, a lo cual acepto dudosa.

Cuando iban cruzando al frente de un parque el cual estaba lleno de rosas blancas, rojas y rosadas, vieron que en una de esas bancas estaban sentados Itachi junto a Ayame, Deidara sólo miró la escena sin ningún asombro, en cambio Shizune se sorprendió de verlos juntos. Al pasar de largo luego de avanzar unos metros sin decir nada a los recientes descubiertos, siguieron caminando a paso lento.

-Vaya... Me sorprendí cuando los ví -hablo Shizune refiriéndose a Itachi y Ayame

-Era de esperarse, no me llegó a sorprender hmm -comentó el rubio

Shizune sólo lo miró sin responder nada manteniéndose así en silencio

-Shizune te gustaría ir mañana conmigo a el parque de diversiones hmm -preguntó Deidara

-Es una cita -bromeó Shizune mientras sonreía

-¿Qué? -El rostro de Deidara adquirió un leve tono rojo - Supongo, pues me gusta estar en compañía tuya -respondió sin ningún miramiento

-E-enserio -ahora era el rostro de la castaña el que se había tornado rojizo

-Si hmm -respondió Deidara

Shizune se quedó callada, bajó la cabeza para cubrir el sonrojo que se había apoderado de su rostro

-¿Es un si? Te iré a buscar a tu casa mañana por la tarde a las 5:00 hmm

-Cl-Claro -tartamudeaba Shizune

Llegando a la casa de Shizune, Deidara solamente se limitó a despedirse y tomar un rumbo hacía su casa.

Al entrar Shizune, pudo observar que estaba sola en casa, su tía no había llegado aún; se encaminó a su habitación, se cambió la vestimenta que llevaba; bajó a la cocina por un poco de agua, mientras subía las escaleras pensaba en lo que le dijo Deidara, le agradaba mucho, lo consideraba un gran amigo, aún a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, no estaba dispuesta a creer esos rumores de personas cotillas.

Deidara le provocaba una sensación de paz cuando estaba cerca de ella, sentía que en él podía confiar, definitivamente era un gran amigo que valía mucho para ella; sonrió al recordar a todos sus amigos cuando bromeaban o tobi hacia algo gracioso a lo cual los demás estallaban en risas. Sin pensar más se dedicó a hacer sus deberes, aunque fuera viernes, el sábado en la tarde estaría con Deidara, lo que implicaba que debía adelantar y hacer una parte de sus deberes hoy mismo.

* * *

Cuando Deidara llegó a su casa, no era diferente, se dirigío a su habitación mientras se preparaba para darse una ducha.

*¿Por qué dije eso? Bah, sólo era una broma, Shizune solamente es mi amiga, pero cuando estoy junto a ella me trae una gran calma, me trae paz, disfruto la compañía junto a ella; me agrada estar a su lado; la considero una gran amiga, sólo espero que no se enteré quien fuí antes y lo que hice* -pensaba el rubio ya listo para entrar a ducharse.

Mientras tanto en el comedor se encontraba kakuzu totalmente desesperado y al borde del colapso, buscando algo desesperadamente, mientras caminaba de un lado para otro.

-¿Qué buscas kakuzu? -preguntó curioso sasori que iba entrando junto a Kisame y Zetsu.

-Me robaron mi dinero -hablo kakuzu mientras continuaba con su busqueda

-Ya llegué -habló Hidan que iba entrando -¿qué sucede?

-Le robaron a kakuzu su dinero -respondió Sasori

-¡Lo encontré! -dijo kakuzu mientras abrazaba una caja -creí que te había pérdido

Sus amigos sólo lo miraban incrédulos y con una gota en la cabeza

-Kakuzu eres un completo avaro -habló Kisame

-Ya lo decía yo -comentó el peliplata

-Cállate, el dinero es el único en quien puedes confiar y contar -respondió mientras se encaminaba fuera de la habitación.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, pido una GRAN DISCULPA, lamento mucho haber tardado tanto! Pero es que estaba ocupada y tuve algunos decaimientos en mi salud y también estaba centrada en actualizar mi fic de Sailor Moon; y no pude actualizar este fic, además de que sufrí un terrible bloqueo con este fic que no me dejó continuar :'( . Pero ahora trataré de actualizar más seguido :D.

Les tengo buenas noticias! A finales de este mes (noviembre) me darán vacaciones! Aunque en mi instituto siga tendré clases . Pero saldré de vacaciones durante diciembre y enero, así que actualizaré más seguido; además que quizás publique nuevos fics (tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza).

Eso es todo, quiero agradecer a todos/as mis lectores/as que se toman el tiempo de leer esté fic, agradezco mucho su apoyo y reviews; me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo; agradezco a todos/as en especial a: Mitsuki Tsukiomi, Maid of eternity, Neilayos y aliana12chica10.

Como ya saben, espero sus reviews; cualquier duda, sugerencia u otro me lo dejan en los reviews, espero sus opiniones.

Saludos y abrazos

Bye bye


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Aquí está la actualización :D

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

*pensamientos*

 _Los recuerdos van en cursiva_

 **Disfruten**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

 **ANTES DE LA CITA**

Al día siguiente Shizune levantó más temprano de lo usual, últimamente no podía dormir bien y sufría de insomnio lo cual hacia que bolsas de ojeras se formaran en su rostro, preparó el desayuno, ya que generalmente lo hacia su tía; pero hoy ella quería prepararlo.

Hizo unos huevos estrellados, junto a tocino y los sirvió junto a unos trozos de pan y una humeante taza de café, al bajar su tía se sorprendió porque el desayuno ya estaba hecho. Desayunaron juntas mientras conversaban amenamente.

-Shizune, Mei llamó por teléfono

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó curiosa

-Insiste en que vayas a vivir con ella a Sunagakure

-¿Qué? -quedó totalmente atónita y sorprendida -¡No! Me niego a irme

Tsunade sólo suspiro mientras se frotaba las sienes

-Esa no es mi decisión -respondió seriamente-es tuya, te dio dos meses para que lo pienses

-Pero no hay nada que pensar -respondió exaltada -No me quiero ir

-Espero no cambies de decisión -dicho esto se levantó y salió de la cocina

Shizune quedó totalmente extrañada y confundida por esto último ¿Por qué cambiaría de decisión? Era la pregunta que rondaba su mente, acaso había algo que ella no sabía.

 **&. &.&.&.&**

Deidara como siempre levantó muy tarde, molesto por el ruido que causaba tobi lo cual lo despertó...y de muy mal humor *tan pronto encuentre a ese idiota lo mataré* -pensaba molesto con el ceño totalmente fruncido.

-Cambia esa cara, debes ver el lado positivo a las cosas -hablaba sasori mientras bebía una taza de té

-Claro ¡mira como sonrió a la vida! ¡Soy positivo! -respondió sarcástico el rubio

-Deidara-sempai ya despertó -dijo tobi con su clásica actitud de niño

-¡Tú! ¡Te voy a matar! -dicho esto empezó a corretearlo por toda la casa

Pasaron unos minutos y tobi seguía huyendo de Deidara, este último se empeñaba en atraparlo, hasta que tobi al entrar a la sala de estar golpeó accidentalmente la pequeña mesa de vidrio provocando que está cayese al suelo, rompiéndose al instante.

-¿Que sucede aquí? -entró madara a la habitación

-¿Que hicieron? ¡Rompieron la mesa! Y ¡Costó mucho dinero! -exclamó Kakuzu totalmente agobiado

-Kakuzu no es como si fuera el fin del mundo ¿o si? -Comentó Kisame

-¡Hay por Jashin! No exageren -dijo Hidan que iba entrando

 **&. &.&.&.&**

Tsunade estaba en el interior de su estudio, sentada en una silla frente a su escritorio, trataba de buscar una solución a la encrucijada que se encontraba *debo dejarla ir a vivir junto a Mei y alejarla de aquí o permitir que se quedé a vivir aquí* -pensaba indecisa.

Ese no era el único factor que la mantenía agobiada, no confiaba ni estaba de acuerdo con la cercanía que tenía Deidara con Shizune, sabía que era un mujeriego sin remedio, le preocupaba que enamorase a Shizune y luego jugase con sus sentimientos, solamente utilizándola; pensaba en alejarla de él o hacer algo pero aún no sabía que hacer muy bien. Pero había un inconveniente ¿qué sucedería si ella no se alejaba de él? Además ahora Mei quería llevarsela *¿A donde? Y ¿Por qué? * -Eran las preguntas que rondaban en la mente de tsunade, haciendo que esté aún más confusa.

Escuchó un leve toque en la puerta, para luego abrirse lentamente dejando observar una figura bastante conocida

-Jiraiya ¡que sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí? -interrogó al verlo

-¿Qué? No puedo venir a visitarte -exclamó fingiendo sentirse ofendido

Tsunade sólo sonrió ampliamente por el comentario de éste

-Toma asiento, dime ¿como has estado? Tanto tiempo sin verte

-Muy bien gracias, y tu dime ¿como estás? Te noto aagobiada

-Si -suspiró-Desde la muerte de sus padres, hace poco, Shizune vive conmigo; y no me gusta la amistad que mantiene con ese chico: Deidara, y tu sabes mejor que nadie que él y todo su grupitp estuvieron relaciomados con "esos" incidentes y con Orochimaru.

 **&. &.&.&.&**

Ayame estaba totalmente nerviosa, lo sucedido con Itachi la tenía confusa y feliz

 **Flashback**

 _Era receso y Ayame se encontraba apresurada buscando a la sensei Kurenai_

 _-Ayame podemos hablar -dijo Itachi mientras la tomaba de la muñeca suavemente_

 _-Eh, debo irme rápido, tengo que buscar a la sensei Kurenai -respondió nerviosa_

 _Una mueca de disgusto se formó en el rostro de Itachi, sintiéndose claramente decepcionado_

 _-P-pero podemos hablar más tarde, al terminar las clases -trató de retractar lo que había dicho antes_

 _-Estabien, te espero en la puerta de salida -dicho esto dio vuelta y empezó a alejarse de ella, despidiéndose con la mano_

 _Ayame suspiró decepcionada, solía ser tan frío con todas y ella no era la excepción *Y pensar que tuve la tonta creencia que algún día me quisiese, soy una tonta* -pensaba tristemente mientras caminaba a través de los pasillo._

 _En la salida, efectivamente estaba Itachi esperandola, apoyado en la pared; se dirigió nerviosa hacia él, cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Itachi hablo_

 _-Vamos caminando_

 _Ayame solamente se limitó a asentir y seguirlo, pero él la espero y estuvieron caminando juntos a la misma altura, hasta que llegaron al parque en donde tomaron asiento en una de las tantas bancas._

 _-Las rosas son realmente hermosas -dijo ella mirando las diversas rosas_

 _Itachi asintió y susurro "no más que tu"; Ayame se quedó sorprendida por lo dicho por Itachi, su rostro adquirió un tono rojizo al instante y bajo la mirada para que no fuese tan notorio_

 _-Escucha Ayame, tengo que decirte algo -hablo Itachi decidido_

 _-Dime, te escucho_

 _-respondió la castaña_

 _-Como tu ya sabes, desde hace muchos años atrás he tenido muchas admiradoras y fans, nunca sentí algo por ellas, hasta que conocí a alguien, me enamoré pérdidamente de ella desde que la ví -hizo una pausa_

 _El corazón de Ayame estaba partiéndose, todo en ella se derrumbaba ¿Por qué le decía aquello? ¿Acaso quería verla sufrir? ¿La quería deatrozar o que? O quizás...quiere que lo ayude a conquistarla...quizás ella es Shizune. Sentía como las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos. Le dolía...y mucho._

 _-Ella es especial, realmente la amo y... -no pudo continuar porque Ayame lo interrumpió_

 _-¿Quien es ella? ¿Cómo se llama? -preguntó tristemente_

 _-Se llama Ayame Ichiraku -respondió mientras Ayame levantaba la vista totalmente sorprendida -eres tú, tu eres a quien amo_

 _El corazón de Ayame dio un salto de felicidad, no resistió más y se aventó a los brazos de Itachi y lo abrazó, lágrimas de alegría resbalaban de sus ojos_

 _-Yo también te amo Itachi_

 _Unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, tratando de szpresar lo que sentían acallando cualquier palabra, porque ahora sobraban las palabras._

 **Fin Flashback**

 **&. &.&.&.&**

Cuando marcaron las 12 del medio día, Tsunade la llamó para que almorzacen juntas; mientras comían conversaban animadamente.

-Hoy saldré con Deidara a las 5:00 -soltó de golpe Shizune

Tsunade casi se atora con la comida al escuchar eso

-¿Qué? -preguntó sorprendida

-Iremos al parque de diversiones, sólo unas horas

-Bien -respondió la rubia

*Parece que el destino me lleva la contra siempre, estúpido destino* -pensó Tsunade mientras suspiraba

Cuando fueron las 3:00 pm, Shizune buscaba en su guardarropa y algunos cajones algo para ponerse, hasta que al fin encontró algo que le gusto. Cuando vió la hora ya eran las 3:40 *no pensé que el tiempo pasará tan rápido* -pensó mientras se dirigía al baño a tomar una ducha

Salió envuelta en una pequeña toalla justo cuando eran las 4:15, empezó a colocarse algunas cremas, para luego vestirse con una blusa de cuello de ojal amarilla y una falda blanca que le llegaba hasta un poco debajo de las rodillas, se puso unas sandalias bajas y peino su cabello cuidadosamente. *Bien, creo que acabe a tiempo* -se dijo a si misma mientras observaba la hora, sólo faltaban 4 minutos para las 5:00.

Escucho cuando llamaron al timbre de su casa, tomó una cartera de mano y salió rápidamente, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Deidara que vestía unos pantalones jeans, junto a una playera blanca con una serigrafía delante.

*Vaya que se ve sexi* -pensó Shizune al verlo, pero no era nada diferente el pensamiento de Deidara, estaba totalmente hipnotizado por la belleza de ella.

-Vamos -dijo Deidara sonriendo

Shizune sólo se limitó a asentir, y se encaminaron al coche de Deidara que se mantenía estacionado al frente. Subieron, encendieron este mismo y se pusieron en marcha rumbo al parque de diversiones.

 **&. &.&.&.&**

 **N/A:** Bueno espero que les haya gustado, se que el capítulo estuvo muy corto, pero realmente estuve muy ocupada, pero: ¡Yay! Ya salí de vacaciones, aunque en mi instituto mis clases seguirán, pero tendré un poco más de tiempo ahora.

Espero que me dejen sus comentarios, opiniones, sugenrencias, etc.

 **PD:** Perdón por el titulo del capítulo, no se me ocurrió algo más creativo

Les mando muchos abrazos

Con cariño

Su amiga Shizudei

Bye bye


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

 **ACLARACIONES:**

*pensamientos*

 _Los recuerdos van en cursiva_

 **Disfruten**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO V**

 **LA CITA**

Llegaron al parque de diversiones, al principio solamente se mantenían en un ligero silencio incómodo, pero conforrme pasaron los minutos la charla fue más amena y abierta, hablando sobre trivialidades, riendo por ocurrencias y demás. Subieron a varios juegos como: La Montaña Rusa, el Enter Prize, La casa del Terror, y demás. Solo les faltaba unos cuántos a los que subir, decidieron subir a la "Rueda de la fortuna".

Mientras iban haciendo fila, se notaron algo incómodos, generalmente los que subirían eran parejas de enamorados o familias, una vez llegó su turno entraron a una de esas cabinas, el encargado puso su seguro a la puerta de su cabina y empezó con la siguiente, esperaron pacientemente hasta que las demás personas ingresaran a las cabinas restantes, una vez hecho esto el juego echó a andar, como ya había oscurecido en cada atracción encendieron sus luces, la rueda se detenía por unos segundos cuando una cabina llegaba a la parte más alta dejando apreciarse el hermoso paisaje, llegado el turno de Shizune y Deidara pudieron apreciar el paisaje del resto de la alocada ciudad, observando también el bosque que se lograba ver a lo lejos, quedando fascinados por tan agradable vista, pero la atracción siguió avanzando.

-Deidara ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? -habló Shizune

-Claro ¿por qué no? hmm -respondió el rubio

-¿Q-que piensas del amor? -tartamudeo insegura

-¿A que viene la pregunta? hmm -preguntó extrañado Deidara

-Sólo curiosidad -añadió rápidamente

-Pienso que es una cursilería para niños, eso es todo hmm -contestó con simpleza

-Pero ¿por qué piensas eso del amor? -preguntó curiosa

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto saberlo? ¿acaso te gusto? hmm-sonrió de manera arrogante, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro

-Eres un arrogante, infantil -añadió Shizune mientras se alejaba de Deidara

-Y así me quieres hmm-respondió burlesco

-En tus sueños -alegó sonriendo

Intercambiaron miradas y se echaron a reír, aquella conversación había sido divertida. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna, estaban en un silencio cómodo para ambos, al terminar el juego bajaron y fueron por unos helados, Shizune pidió uno de vainilla en cambio Deidara pidió uno de chocolate, al pagar estos mismos, luego de subir a algunos juegos más, subieron al auto y fueron hasta un prado lleno de Cerezos y grandes árboles.

Se recostaron en el suelo que estaba cubierto de pasto, podían oír los árboles siendo sacudidos por el viento, se veían destellos de luz verde de las luciérnagas, el cielo estaba cubierto de hermosas estrellas que brillaban, la luna llena proporcionaba gran luz. Una leve ccorriente de aire pasó, haciendo que el cuerpo de Shizune tiemble levemente, Deidara al notar esto y no tener un abrigo para dárselo, la abrazo por los hombros con un brazo.

-Bien, don Juan, mantén distancia -comentó riendo por lo bajo

-Uno te quiere ayudar y mira como te pones hmm -respondió burlón -cuéntame algo de tí

-Emm bien, vivo con mi tía, me gustaría estudiar medicina, me gustan los lugares silenciosos y tranquilos, me mudé aquí porque mis padres murieron -al decir esto último desvío la mirada tristemente

Deidara se mantuvo en silencio, sin saber que decir o que hacer, se sentía culpable ya que sin querer habían llegado a un tema sensible para Shizune

-Estabamos en el auto, mi padre conducía, mi madre a su lado y yo atrás, íbamos a un día de campo para pasar tiempo en familia, hasta que sucedió el accidente, ese día perdí a mis padres -habló respirando con dificultad, tratando de contener las lágrimas que nublaban sus ojos.

-Tranquila, puedes llorar, es normal sentir dolor, debes dejar de contener todo el dolor en tí, llora todo lo que quieras -contestó tratando de consolarla

Shizune se apoyó en el pecho de Deidara y empezó a llorar, dejando salir toda la frustración, tristeza, soledad, amargura que sentía y se arremolinaba en su interior. Lloró durante minutos, quizás una hora, al fin desahogando sus penas, dejando salir su sentir; calmando un poco su alma.

-Siento haber mojado tu camiseta con mis lágrimas -se disculpó

-Descuida hmm -le dedicó una sonrisa que la reconfortó

-Cuéntame algo sobre tí -habló ya más calmada

-Vivo con mis amigos y Madara, somos conocidos como los: "Akatsukis" y eso es todo

-¡oh vamos! Cuéntame algo más

Deidara se levantó del suelo y se sentó mirando al cielo, mientras se debatía internamente si debía decirle o no una parte de su pasado, finalmente suspiró y la miró a los ojos

-Bueno, antes de conocerte, hace mucho tiempo atrás, yo era una mala persona -hizo una breve pausa -hubo un sujeto al que conocimos, se llamaba Orochimaru, él empezó a juntarse con nosotros, Pain y nosotros lo recibimos de manera amistosa, pero él impulsó a todos, incluyendome a mí, empezamos con las drogas, el alcohol, nos embriagabamos seguido, asistimos a fiestas, teníamos sexo con chicas, empezamos a cambiar totalmente, llegamos a meternos en serios problemas con la policía, tanto por el consumo de drogas y también llegamos a atracar a personas, amenazarlas, golpear a los débiles

Shizune se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir, estaba totalmente sorprendida, se sentó y así estuvo a la misma altura que Deidara

-No estoy orgulloso de mi pasado, realmente lo odio, quisiera borrarlo, no me gusta quien fuí -desvió la mirada hacia el suelo

-Deidara tranquilo, debes olvidar tu pasado, no importa quién fuiste, lo que importa realmente es quien eres ahora, creo que eres una buena persona y un gran amigo; olvida tu pasado y vive el maravilloso presente -habló para luego sonreirle cálidamente

Deidara asintió mientras se paraba y extendió su brazo a Shizune como ayuda para que se ponga de pie, Shizune se levantó con tanta fuerza que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, sentían sus alientos chocar y sus narices casi se tocaban, sólo unos centimetros separaban sus labios. Luego de unos segundos se apartaron rápidamente y caminaron rumbo al auto, el camino a casa de Shizune fue incómodo para ambos ya que se podía sentir claramente la tensión en el aire, al llegar apagó el auto y ambos salieron de éste mismo.

-Gracias por todo, la pase muy bien -dijo Shizune mientras besaba la mejilla de Deidara -Nos vemos

Sin decir más, Shizune dio vuelta y se encaminó rumbo a la puerta de entrada

-Nos vemos -dijo el rubio lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchase

Sin más Deidara subió a su auto y manejo hacia su casa, al llegar solamente entró a su habitación para luego echarse en su cama, miraba el techo pensativo ¿qué era aquella sensación que sentía cada vez que veía o estaba junto a Shizune? Algo en él ansiaba poder protegerla, cuidarla, besarla *¡alto! Debo estar enloqueciendo * -pensó mientras trataba de sacar de sus pensamientos a Shizune, lo cual no logró. Sonrió al recordar el beso en la mejilla que le dio antes de irse, sin darse cuenta que tenía el rostro de un adolescente enamorado.

En cambio Shizune al entrar en su habitación se deslizó hasta llegar al suelo, mientras suspiraba, su corazón latía rápidamente, aquello fue extraño, le gustaba la compañía de Deidara, era gentil, amable, sexy, perfecto *¡No! No puedes pensar eso, él es u amigo y...y es tan perfecto* -pensó mientras sonreía abiertamente, rogaba interiormente no enamorarse de él, no podía hacerlo, Deidara no creía en el amor y si caía enamorada solamente se dañaría a si misma.

 **&. &.&.&.&**

 **N/A:** Espero les haya gustado ^-^ no olviden dejarme sus reviews, comentarios, críticas, etc. Este fic no será muy largo, no creo que tenga más de 8 o 10 capítulos (pero aún no decido). Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

Saludos y abrazos

Su amiga

Shizudei

Bye bye


End file.
